Lyudmila
|image = |jname = |rname = |ename = |first = Unknown |affltion = GAO |ocupation = Terrorist |epithet = None |extra1 = |bounty = none |devil fruit = }} Lyudmila also known as Step-Mother Nature, is the leader of the GAO terrorist organization and one of the world's most feared terrorists. Appearance Lyudmila is a very tall woman towering over most humans and humanoid species alike, her tall frame is complimented by a very robust yet elegant physique. A supermajority of her body is however covered in scars from her extensive battle experience. Lyudmila comes from a military background and after seemingly years of military work seems to have adopted a preference for using military jackets over her shoulders while adorning formal clothing in a manner similar to marines and their love for wearing their marine jackets over their shoulders over formal clothing. Personality Lyudmila is a calm and calculated woman, hardened by years of war she eventually grew extremely distant and calculating always stopping to think before making her actions. Lyudmila is furthermore incredibly strict to those that choose to follow her and her orders and does not enjoy being talked to. Powers As a master of life return, her devil fruit, haki and military tactics Lyudmila is ranked as one of the world's most powerful individuals in individual and group combat, said to be unmatched in a situation where she can directly communicate with her allies. Attributes Lyudmila is a beast, her speed power and defenses are superhuman to a ridiculous extent, her physical attributes are so great that it's even been compared to those of legends like Garp or Whitebeard. IT's entirely unknown how strong fast and resistant Lyudmila is for virtually no one has been able to witness it and survive. Devil Fruit As a master of life return Lyudmila is able to utilize her devil fruit power without changing her appearance by simply hybridizing her muscles and eyes, but if she so desires she can even hybridize her skin with the mantis shrimp exoskeleton to create dermal armor capable of cancelling out virtually all damage. While the increase to her vision and defense are impressive the most terrifying part of her hybridization abilities is when she hybridizes her arm muscles with the muscles of a mantis shrimp. By doing so Lyudmila becomes able to throw a punch so fast the very air in front of her cavitates and explodes in a massive release of energy. Haki Lyudmila is a master of both busoshoku and kenbunshoku haki, capable of utilizing it in combat against every foe but unfortunately for her opponents Lyudmila has recently acquired the ability to perform Transcendency making her into a Transcendent. With the use of transcendency and her devil fruit Lyudmila's punches can instantly destroy everything that isn't sea stone in front of her to a merely pile of dust and rubble. History TBA Gallery Trivia *Lyudmila is named after Lyudmila Pavlichenko the most suscessful female sniper of all time. Category:Female Category:GAO Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Transcendency User Category:Transcendent Category:Life Return User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User